Thanks Suster Alice
by arvisha
Summary: Severus Snape berhasil bertahan hidup dari serangan Nagini, ia dirawat di St. Mungo. Hanya Harry, Hermione, dan satu perawat yang setia mendampingi mereka, Alicia Gratefully. Ada satu rahasia yang saling dipendam Harry dan Hermione, rahasia yang hanya diketahui Snape yang masih terbaring koma. Namun diam-diam suster Alice juga mengetahuiny


**Thanks Suster Alice!**

Para tokoh di bawah ini bukan milik saya. Milik JK Rowling tercinta tentunya… Yah, kecuali OC yang bernama Alicia Gratefully. Nama yang saya buat untuk sahabat SMA saya. Cerita ini untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya. Happy Birthday Elis!

Severus Snape berhasil bertahan hidup dari serangan Nagini, namun lukanya sangat parah, sudah 5 tahun ia dirawat di St. Mungo. Hanya Harry, Hermione, dan satu perawat yang setia mendampingi mereka, Alicia Gratefully. Ada satu rahasia yang saling dipendam Harry dan Hermione, rahasia yang hanya diketahui Snape yang masih terbaring koma. Namun diam-diam suster Alice juga mengetahuinya.

Malam itu, giliran Hermione yang bertugas mendampingi Professor Snape. Harry Potter sedang bertugas sebagai auror. Yah, mereka memang bertugas bergantian untuk mendampingi Severus Snape yang sudah sekian tahun tergeletak tak berdaya di salah satu kamar di St. Mungo. Ada kalanya mereka berdua berjaga bersamaan, Namun akhir-akhir ini kesibukan mereka di kementrian bertambah banyak. Sulit sekali untuk mencuri waktu, datang ke kamar itu, apalagi kalau harus berdua.

Hari itu cuaca semakin tidak bersahabat. Salju masih saja turun dengan lebatnya. Suhu di luar mencapai -10o C, padahal sudah menginjak minggu terakhir Januari. Ah ya, Januari.. ada dua orang spesial bagi Harry yang berulang tahun di bulan pertama ini. Prof. Snape yang masih terbaring koma dan kekasih sejati Prof. Snape yang juga merupakan ibu Harry, Lily. Bulan ini bulan yang spesial jadinya, Hermione tersenyum. Artinya, ada dua malam baginya untuk dilewati bersama Harry. Sesibuk apapun, mereka selalu mengusahakan untuk merayakan dua hari spesial itu bersama Severus Snape. Setidaknya seminggu lagi dia akan bertemu Harry, "Yah menahan seminggu lagi rasa rindu itu, aku harus bisa", lamunnya.

Langkah-langkah perlahan Hermione akhirnya selesai mengantarkannya pada kamar Severus Snape. Seperti biasanya, mantan guru ramuan itu masih diam tak bergerak, masih belum sadar. Padahal ini tahun kelimanya di .

Hermione bergerak mendekatinya, menyentuh lengannya yang kaku, dan berbisik pelan, "Profesor Snape, apa kabarmu hari ini? Jangan cemberut begitu, aku tau pertanyaan retoris. Aku harusnya sudah bisa melihat kondisimu tanpa bertanya. Lagipula kau tidak akan menjawabnya. Maaf ya Prof, aku hanya merasa perlu bertanya."

"Profesor mau tahu keadaanku hari ini? Hari ini aku mencoba memasukkan undang-undang mengenai perilaku penyihir terhadap peri rumah. Pastinya akan banyak penentangan nanti, tapi aku sudah siap menghadapi pro-kontranya. Doakan agar aku berhasil ya Prof."

"Oh ya Prof, kemarin Harry datang ya? Bagaimana keadaanya? Aku rindu, rindu sekali padanya. Kami tidak bertemu lagi sejak hari ulang tahunmu. Aku tidak bisa menahan rinduku padanya, rinduku begitu menggebu. Kami baru bisa bertemu lagi minggu depan, pada hari ulang tahun Lily. Kita selalu merayakannya bersama kan? Ah Profesor, ajarkan aku cara menahan rindu. Kau begitu hebat bisa memendam cinta dan menahan rindu begitu lama. Ajarkan aku Prof."

"Eh, rahasia ini hanya kita yang tahu ya Prof, jangan beri tahu Harry ya. Aku malu, aku takut kalau dia tidak membalas cintaku. Mungkin dia masih mencintai Ginny. Sementara aku sebenarnya sudah tertarik sejak kami pertama kali bertemu, terutama ketika dia menyelamatkanku dari Troll di tahun pertama kami."

Hermione terus mencurahkan isi hatinya pada sosok diam itu tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain di ruangan itu. Harry melepas jubah gaibnya, mendekat ke arah Hermione dan membelai wajahnya, "_Dear _Hermione", bisiknya.

Hermione terlonjak kaget, "Harry! Ke..kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kau harusnya bertugas? A.. aku…"

Hermione tak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya, dia malu sekali. Mukanya memerah. Harry mendengar semua perkataannya, "Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Dia pasti akan meninggalkanku..", pikirnya, air mata pun mulai menetes.

"Kenapa menangis Hermione?", tanya Harry bingung.

"Kau mendengar semua perkataanku? Bahwa aku…"

"Bahwa kau mencoba memasukkan undang-undang peri rumah?", tanya Harry menggoda.

Mata Hermione mendelik, "Bukan itu".

"Tersenyumlah Hermione, aku bercanda. Iya, aku tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku, aku pun mencintaimu Hermione".

"Kau… kau juga mencintaiku? Harry…", Hermione membalikkan badannya dan masuk ke dalam dekapan Harry.

"Harry, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Mengapa bisa kau ada di sini? Kau kan seharusnya bertugas?", tanya Hermione.

"Suster Alice Gratefully yang memintaku untuk ke sini. Katanya ada suatu hal penting yang harus kuketahui. Namun aku harus memakai jubah gaibku. Aku penasaran. Ku selesaikan tugas hari ini secepatnya. Aku baru saja menyelubungi tubuhku ketika kau datang. Aku bertambah penasaran. Rasa ingin tahuku digantikan dengan rasa kagetku, ternyata kau melakukan hal yang sama denganku ketika aku bertugas mendampingi Prof. Snape. Aku pun sering curhat padanya Hermione, tentang isi hatiku padamu", jelas Harry.

"Ah,, Suster Alice… di mana dia? Kita harus berterima kasih padanya", ujar Hermione.

"Kau memanggilku Nona manis?", sahut Suster Alice membuka pintu kamar.

"Suster… Kau ini…", Hermione berlari memeluknya.

"Suster, terima kasih, kau telah membuat kami tahu bahwa kami saling mencintai…", ujar Harry.

"Aku turut bahagia dengan kebahagiaan kalian, apalagi di hari ulang tahunku", ujar Alice.

"Ulang tahunmu? Ah, maaf kami tidak tahu…", ucap Hermione.

"Kami bukannya memberikan hadiah, tahu pun tidak. Malah kau yang memberikan hadiah terindah pada kami..", sahut Harry.

"Cinta kalianlah hadiah terindah untukku. Lihatlah, bahkan Profesor Snape tersenyum", kata Alice.

Mereka mengamati wajah Snape, dan sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia tersenyum, entah sejak kapan.

"Oh, ini keajaiban! Aku baru kali ini melihatnya tersenyum. Kau penyihir terhebat, Suster Alice!", seru Harry.

"Terima kasih Suster, dan… Selamat Ulang tahun", Hermione menyihir sebuket mawar merah muda dari ketiadaan dan menyerahkannya pada Alice Gratefully.

"Selamat Ulang tahun Suster, Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu, agar bisa membahagiaakan lebih banyak orang", ujar Harry.

Dengan sekali jentikan, Harry memanggil Kreacher dan menyuruhnya membawakan kue ulang tahun. Mereka menikmati malam 23 Januari itu dengan penuh senyum, karena suster Alice,


End file.
